Righteous Bloodline
The blood of ancient heroes of purity and good flow through your veins. Although your ancestors were revered for their righteousness, your goals and inspirations are your own. You draw upon the holy might of your ancestors to provide a shining beacon for others. However, ill use of these powers may attract the attentions of otherworldly powers of good to deal with your own lack of righteous faith. Spells Arcana You add your Charisma modifier to all of your saving throws. Abilities Touch of Life (Su) Beginning at 1st level, you may channel positive energy through your hands to heal yourself or another as a standard action. Your touch heals living creatures for 1d6 points + 1 for every two Mage levels you possess. If you use this power against an undead target, it suffers the same amount in damage, though it requires you to make a melee touch attack against the undead target and the target is not allowed a saving throw to reduce the damage by half. You do not provoke an attack of opportunity while using as an attack. This power is treated as the paladin’s lay on hands class feature in regards to any feats orprestige class requirements you may consider taking. You may use this power 3 + your Charisma modifier times per day. Spell Smite (Su) Beginning at 3rd level, you gain the ability to empower your spells against a chosen target if that target is evil. Spells that cause damage gain a bonus equal to your class level to evil targets. You gain a bonus to any attack rolls required equal to your Charisma modifier for any touch based spells, and you add your Charisma modifier to the DC of the saving throws when applicable. You may use this ability one time per day, gaining an additional use at 7th level and every four levels thereafter (maximum of 5/day at 19th level). Righteous Aura (Su) At 9th level, you become immune to charm spells and spell-like abilities. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against charm effects. At 12th level, your aura also grants you immunity to fear based effects and allies gain the same +4 morale bonus for any saving throws versus fear based effects. This effect immediately ends if you become helpless, unconscious, or dead. Merciful (Su) At 15th level, your touch of life power can also be used to remove the effects of fatigue, sickness, or being shaken while healing yourself or an ally. You may spend two of your daily uses of the touch of life power to remove the exhausted, frightened, or nauseated conditions. Your daily number of uses of the Touch of Life power increases to ½ your class level + your Charisma modifier. Righteous Champion (Su) At 20th level, when you use the spell smite power against an evil outsider, the target is subject to the effects of the banishment spell as well.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited